Maka, I'm sorry
by DragonGirl8493
Summary: This is just a shot at the connection between soul and Maka, ive recently become addicted to Soul Eater. MakaXSoul! read! enjoy! Review!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I love soul eater, but I do not own it...lol

"Maka, what the hell is this?" Soul looked upset when he looked at the burnt food Maka had placed in front of him. He scowled at it then pushed it to the center of the table.

"It's just a little burnt, you jerk!" she stuck her tongue out at him. "And I am not making anything else, so eat it or starve!" she smiled and began to chew on her burnt curry and her over cooked fish, she gritted her teeth so she could make a point to Soul. "See it's not that ba-"Soul had left the table and went to his room, he lay on his bed and he runs his hands over the scar.

_It's been 3 long years and this damn thing won't go away. THIS IS SO UNCOOL._ He slammed his fist on his bed. He began to whimper.

"Soul, are you okay?" Maka had heard his whimpering.

"I-I'm fine!" He wiped the tears away. _She is so nice, and I don't deserve her as my friend_, she_ gets hurt when we are together. Maka, why do you care about me so much?_

_**Flashback**_

"_**Soul!" **_

"_**Right!" soul transformed into a scythe and flew into Maka's hand**_

"_**Let's go! Soul resonance!" The both shouted and began matching their soul wave lengths. Just then Maka was hit with a soul blast and she fell to the ground her shirt was burnt of on the left side of her torso, and her perfect skin had been blistered she held on to that part of her skin and retreated. Soul had transformed back to his human form and decided to carry her. **_

"_**Soul, I'm sorry I let him get away." He hugged her close.**_

"_**I am just glad you are alive."**_

Soul had not forgotten the time that she was hurt that badly she wasn't able to move for 3 days, he stayed by her side every day and he slept beside her at night. He began to cry again.

"Soul, please come talk to me, I can hear you crying." Maka had been sitting by his door waiting for him to come out. "You know you can always tell me what's bothering you.'

The door opened. Maka stood up. Soul grabbed on to her waist with one arm and swung her into his room. "Soul..." He big green eyes stared into his deep crimson ones. She hugged him. "You sound like you need a hug." She held him close. Tears began to pour from his eyes. He pushed her away. "Soul…" Now Maka was the one beginning to shed tears

"I'm sorry Maka, when you fight with me, you get hurt and I am not strong enough to protect you...i am just weak, I can't even protect my damn meister, I am sure you think I am pretty pathetic." WHACK! Maka had slapped Soul across the face "idiot! You are the strongest person I have ever met." She hugged him. "When I got hurt it was from my dumb mistakes. Not yours please don't blame yourself." He then grabbed waist and lifted her onto his bed, where he sat next to her. She lay back on to his pillow, it was rather late she peered at the clock 10:00 PM. Just then the light shut off and soul was lying next to her. She snuggles close to him and fell asleep he wrapped his arm around her._ Maka, one day you will really get hurt and I will be the one who has to take care of you._ He smiled and pulled her in close. He fell asleep

A/N

Well I know this isn't a DBZ fic like I usually right but I have been watching so much Soul eater lately and I absolutely love this pairing. So well uh I won't continue this unless you guys want me to! Well anyway I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. ^_^


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Soul.." Maka awoke in Souls bed under the covers. "Soul where are you?" She sat up looking around the room, she frowned Soul wasn't there.

*Knock, knock* "Maka you better get your lazy ass up! If we are late that wont be cool."

No response..

"MAKA?" He sounded worried. No response. "I'm coming in!" Just as he whipped the door open he saw Maka standing looking in the mirror with her shirt off, she was staring at her burn and crying. "Maka? What's the matter?" Soul's cheeks were bright red and his voice was shaky. _Her boobs have gotten so much bigger._

"Oh..uh..hi Soul." She was blushing since she realized her body was half exposed. "Sorry, I know I was ignoring you…" she stammered "I just hate this damn thing!" she pointed to the burn across her left side including right above her breast. "How am I ever going to find someone to love me and marry me when I look like this?" Soul wrapped his arms around her. She grew red "Soul…"

"Don't talk so stupidly, its so not cool." He said this as he grasped her face in his hands, he leaned in and then…

"MRAOWH! " Blair had run into the room and jumped on the bed.

Soul was so angry and embarrassed. "Damnit Blair that was so not cool…"

"Meow? What did I do?" she had her ears turned down and she was looking upset.

"Lets go Maka, go change your shirt, we will be late if you don't hurry!"

"Yeah, uhm, ill go change."

5 minutes later

"You ready?"

"Yeah, lets go."Her face was still a little flustered.

"Maka, about this morning…" Soul stopped walking and stood in front of Maka.

"It's okay Soul, I know we just got caught up in the moment… don't worry about it.."

He placed his hand on her shoulder as she was trying to walk away, he pulled her into an alley, and looked around. He didn't see anyone so he pulled Maka by her waist and pushed her against the wall, not hard though but enough to startle her. She was bright red, completely speechless and frozen.

_Oh no what does he think he is doing…I cant move! Damnit Soul! _"Soul.."

He had one arm around Maka's waist and the other on her delicate face "Maka.." He puckered his lips and was blushing too since this would be both of their first kiss, Maka puckered her lips as well they both closed their eyes…

"SOUL! MAKA?" Black Star was calling their names. The moved apart quickly.

_Damn him.._ Soul thought "We better go see what that moron wants…"

Maka still red in the face could only nod in agreement.

Soul grabbed her hand and pulled her along out of the alley. Black Star and Tsubaki came into view.

"Are you okay Maka?" Tsubaki was looking really concerned.

"I-I'm fine, no worries!" She smiled and let go of Soul's hand, and walked over to Tsubaki, her face was almost back to its pale peachy color. Soul smiled and began to walk with all three of them. _I will kiss you, as soon as I am alone with you, I will also tell you how I feel, I promise._ Soul smirked as he walked along with everyone.

At School..

"What were you and Soul doing in that alley?" Tsubaki Was whispering into Maka's ear. Maka's cheeks turned pink and she swallowed nervously.

"What do you mean?" she said with a shaky and low voice.

"Well, you guys gave off an intense aura, I was wondering if you had a fight?"

Maka breathed a sigh of relief and her cheeks relaxed to their normal pale color. "Oh, yeah we kind of fought, were okay now though don't worry." She smiled and gave Tsubaki a thumb's up.

"Oh, okay…that's good then." Tsubaki looked relieved as well, she hated when the two of them fought.

On the roof…

"Hey Black Star, what do you think is up with the tense aura given off by these two?" Tsubaki and Black Star were on the roof alone, like always. But something seemed different today. Meaning, Black Star had been quiet all day. "Black-"

"Tsubaki.." He interrupted. "I have something on my mind, I don't know how to tell you…"

"Black Star what's wrong?" Tsubaki looked into his eyes with a very serious stare, Black Star had grown some over the years she knew him, and he's almost taller than her now. She had always loved him but assumed he didn't love her so she never said anything to him.

"Tsubaki!" He pulled her close to him and kissed her passionately, their kiss lasted only seconds but to Tsubaki it seemed to last a lifetime.

"Bla..black..BLACK STAR!" She was red in the face and yelling at him.

"I'm sorry, but I am finally able to kiss you and you don't like me, gee did I mess up, haha." He laughed nervously.

"You did mess up! It took you too damn long." She grabbed his face and kissed him.

"You never yell like that…I must have really pissed you off I should be careful not to piss my _girlfriend _off anymore." He says laughing, gabbing hold of Tsubaki's hand Tsubaki blushed. "Lets go tell Soul, I want to rub in the fact I got a girlfriend before him! Haha"

"There's the cocky Black Star I know and love." Tsubaki smiled, he turned red. "I think we should leave him and Maka alone for awhile, I think they were having some problems and we should stay out of it, okay?"

"Fine…" He looked disappointed.

Soul and Maka's home…

"Soul?"

"Hm..What is it Maka?"

_He's tried to kiss me twice today and now he gives up, when we are alone! What the hell is his freaking problem! I want him to kiss me NOW!_ She groaned. "It's nothing, forget it…"

_Damnit want to kiss her soft lips, that would be so cool…_ "Maka, I can't wait anymore!" He jumped off the couch and stood in front of her with a very seductive grin. He grabbed her by the waist hugged her tightly then he lay on the couch pulling her on top of him.

"Soul.."Maka was so nervous her face turned completely red.

"Alright I've had it! This is so not cool, I am going insane!" He lifted his head and pressed his lips against hers. He kissed her with more passion with each passing second. Finally Maka pulled away and gasped for air.

"Soul, what are you-" he kissed her again, she couldn't help it she kissed him back and he sat up making her fall into his lap. "Soul, I..uhm.. I-" He kissed her again

"I love you too, Maka. I always have." She grabbed him and looked at him with an adorable face, which he couldn't help but kiss. "you have such a cute face Maka." He leaned in to kiss her again.

"What? No..I don't!" she was blushing because she had been complimented by the man she loved. _I feel like an idiot he is so cool and composed and I am freaking out! What do I do?_ She ran to her room. "I need to think!"

"Maka.." Soul looked as if he was going to cry "I didn't mean to mess things up, I'm sorry!"

_That idiot just confessed, ugh, why now? _ "Why do you love me, soul?" she paused "If you are doing this because you pity me, may god save you, soul!" she swung open her door.

"What?" she leaped into his arm and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him, hard. "I love you Soul Eater Evans."

"I love you more Maka Albarn,I have never pitied you, idiot."

A/N

I have more in my head but I don't know… should I continue or leave it here? Let me know ^_^ Well anyway I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. ^_^


End file.
